Terulang atau Dimulai
by Misaru Keigo
Summary: 'manusia memang menarik. Kau terjebak Light, untuk kedua kalinya kau melakukan kesalahan. Tapi aku tidak akan protes dan menyaksikan permainanmu yang semakin lama semakin menarik. Siapa yang akan menang? Kau atau Dia? Kejahatan atau Keadilan' RnR minna... (Discontinued) mungkin. Gomennasai... #ojigi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : ©**Takeshi Obata and ©Tsugumi Ohba

**Genre : **Mystery (?)

****Warning :**** Typo(s), OCC, OC, Masih pemula, Gaje, Don't Like don't Read

**Summary :** KIRA, Light, Death Note, Ryuk. Semua terulang? (?)

**A/N :** Misa desu, kali ini ff gaje bikinan Misa. Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan, jadi tolong jangan di flame ya?

Arigatou ne~ (Sachan : silahkan di baca OuO) (Rue : o,ov)

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

**Xx Begins xX**

-Normal POV-

Death Note adalah sebuah cacatan kematian yang hanya dimiliki oleh para Shinigami. Setelah kematian KIRA atau Light Yagami semua keadaan di dunia menjadi normal bahkan para penjahat-penjahat di dunia telah mencampakan keberadaan KIRA. Tetapi masih banyak manusia yang terus percaya dan menunggu kedatangan KIRA, mereka berharap agar KIRA kembali dan membantu mereka karna mereka percaya bahwa KIRA kini hanya sedang beristirahat untuk membangkitkan kekuatannya dan menjadi DEWA di dunia baru.

#Dunia Shinigami

"Sial—sial—sial! Kenapa sekarang aku harus menjadi seperti mu Ryuk?" terdengar jelas ocehan yang berasal dari arah Shinigami yang sedang berbincang dengan nada kesal.

"khu-khu-khu— sudah ku katakan padamu orang yang memegang buku itu tidak akan pernah merasa bahagia dan kau juga tau kan orang yang memegang buku itu tidak akan masuk Surga maupun Neraka, khu—khu—khu sekarang kau akan memulai kehidupan baru mu sebagai Shinigami, Light-kun" ucap Shinigami yang bernama Ryuk dengan wajah senang menjawab pertanyaan dari Shinigami yang berada di hadapannya.

Ya, Light Yagami seorang KIRA di dunia manusia yang sekarang menjadi Shinigami karna kecerobohannya yang membuat dia kalah dan terbunuh akibat serangan jantung.

"Ya, kau benar Ryuk"

"Khu—Khu—Khu"

"Hm, baiklah sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan pergi kedunia manusia. Tapi sebelumnya, bolehkan aku meminjam buku Death Note milikmu Ryuk?"

"Hoo— ini akan menjadi _MENARIK _. Baiklah, tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti!"

Terlihat senyuman licik di wajah Light yang membuat Ryuk menjadi semakin tertarik dan penasaran.

Dengan senyum penuh ketertarikan Ryuk memberikan buku Death Note miliknya kepada Light, dan Light menerimanya dengan wajah penuh licik. "Terima kasih Ryuk" tanpa pikir panjang Light mengibarkan sayap hitam nya dan bergegas terbang ke arah bumi.

#Bumi, Japan

"Hari ini membosankan, lagi-lagi aku di kerjai oleh mereka!" terlihat seorang gadis berseragam SMA berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah polos berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya sambil bergumam sepanjang jalan.

"Lebih baik sebagai langkah awal, aku mengikuti cara Ryuk yang menjatuhkan buku Death Note di sembarang tempat" dengan sengaja Shinigami itu pun memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan buku Death Note milik Ryuk di sembarang tempat sebagai langkah pertamanya.

BRUUKKK—

Terdengar suara benda jatuh tepat di belakang gadis berwajah polos itu. Dan dengan refleks yang cukup cepat gadis itu menoleh ke arah belakang dan melihat sebuah buku bersampul hitam tergeletak di atas tanah.

"Inikah asal suara jatuh tadi? 'hanya' buku? Atau jangan-jangan ada orang usil yang ingin mengerjaiku, dan melempar buku kearahku?" Pikir gadis polos berambut hitam panjang itu sembari melihat keadaan, ia menoleh kearah kanan dan kirinya untuk memastikan. "Tapi—tidak ada siapa-siapa! Haa—Soukka ne, aku akan membawa buku ini dan bergegas pulang sebelum ibu mengkhawatirkan ku!" Sambil memegang buku bersampul hitam di tangan kanannya, gadis itu berlari berharap ibu yang ia sayangi tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Cih, ternyata yang menemukan buku itu seorang anak perempuan dan, dia terlihat bodoh! Tapi— akan sangat mudah untuk di manfaatkan" Ketus Light dalam pikirannya, lalu dengan cepat Shinigami itu mengikuti gadis yang memegang buku milik Ryuk.

"Aku pulang" ucap gadis polos itu sembari melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan.

PRAANGG—BRUK—TRAANGGG—

Terdengar suara gaduh dan keributan dari arah dapur rumah tersebut."Ibu ada apa? Kenapa ribut?" Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu beranjak ke arah dapur rumahnya. "Ayah dan Ibu bertengkar lagi kak" jawab seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah turun dari lantai atas "Lagi?" Dengan wajah panik gadis itu berlari kearah dapur dan berteriak "IBU—AYAH—SUDAH HENTIKAN!" Suasana ribut tadi terganti dengan keheningan, mata kedua ibu dan ayah gadis ini tersontak berubah yang berawal dari kemarahan kini menjadi mata yang penuh kesedihan.

"Sudahlah! Aku ingin keluar" Saat mengatakan hal itu, laki-laki dewasa bertubuh kekar dan tinggi ini pun bergegas keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan keadaan. "Ibu" Dia melihat sosok yang sangat dia hormati terjatuh dan menangis di hadapannya, dan tanpa ragu-ragu gadis itu memeluk erat ibunya "Ibu tidak apa-apa kan?" Ibu dari gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis yang sangat mengkhwatirkannya.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kamu pergi ke kamarmu dan bawa adik mu juga. Ibu ingin sendiri"

"Baik bu"

* * *

><p>-Kirino POV-<p>

Aku mengkhawatirkan Ibu ku, dia sering tersiksa karna Ayah. Batin ku tidak tenang.

Aku melamun sambil melangkahkan kaki ku dan menarik tangan adik ku menuju lantai atas untuk pergi ke kamar. "Kak" Aku hanya terdiam seolah tidak mendengar karna lamunan ku "Kakak?" Aku terus melangkah kan kaki ku ke arah anak tangga "Kak, KIRINO?" aku pun tersontak kaget, lamunan ku hilang berkat suara keras yang berasal dari adik ku, dia memanggil keras namaku. Ya—Kirino Hasegawa gadis bodoh, ceroboh dan polos, itulah siapa aku dan namaku.

"Kakak tidak apa-apa?"

"Maaf, mengkhawatirkan mu"

"Tidak baik ka melamun terus"

"Iya kakak tau Kyoshi"

Kyoshi Hasegawa, dia adalah adik ku. Sangat pintar, rajin, manis dan baik. Aku sering iri dengan kepintaran nya.

"Baiklah, sana pergi ke kamar mu. Jangan ganggu ibu dulu, kalau kau perlu sesuatu pergi saja ke kamar ku"

"Baik"

Sesuai dengan perintah Ibu, aku pun bergegas pergi ke kamar ku. Dengan tubuh yang terasa lelah aku merebahkan tubuhku dan beristirahat di tempat tidurku. Tapi, tetap saja batin ku terasa kesal "Aaaaaarrrgh—Sial—Sial—Sial! Aku benci ayah" dengan cepat aku menggambil bantal yang berada di sampingku dan menutup wajahku yang mulai berteriak.

Ingin rasanya 'Aku-membunuh-Ayahku'. Tapi mana mungkin? Pikiran ku terlalu bodoh. Dan sepertinya—Aku melupakan sesuatu. Apa? Aku masih muda tapi sudah pikun. "Akh? Buku, aku memungut sebuah buku yang terjatuh tadi, tapi sekarang dimana?" Aku berusaha mencari dimana buku itu terjatuh atau dimana aku menghilangkannya. "Di kamar tidak ada, apa mungkin di dapur?" Aku pun bergegas keluar pintu dan menuju ke arah dapur. Tapi kaki ku terhenti saat melihat buku bersampul hitam terjatuh di salah satu anak tangga. "Apa mungkin terjatuh karna kaget saat Kyoshi meneriakkan ku?" Tanpa berpikir yang lebih panjang lagi, aku mengambil buku itu dan kembali ke kamar.

KREK.

Aku mengunci kamarku. Itu karna aku sedang ingin sendiri. "Death Note?" Aku terus memperhatikan buku yang menurutku aneh ini, di tambah dengan namanya yang mencurigakan. Tapi karna rasa penasaran terhadap buku ini, aku duduk di meja belajarku dan membuka buku aneh ini.

"Semua ini di tulis dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris? Haaa—Padahal nilai bahasa Inggris ku pun pas-pasan. Lebih baik ku artikan lewat komputer saja" Aku menghidupkan komputer yang berada di atas meja belajarku dan mulai mengartikannya melalui Internet.

"Butuh waktu yang lama untuk ku mengartikan buku ini. Tapi banyak yang masih tidak ku mengerti. Lagi pula apa itu Shinigami? Tapi—Inti dari semua ini 'adalah-buku-kematian' sesuai dengan judul yang terletak di sampulnya. 'The Human Whose Name Is Written In This Note Shall Die' kalimat itu membuktikan kalau buku ini benar-benar bisa membunuh seseorang hanya dengan menuliskan namanya? Aneh tapi terkesan keren. Apa buku ini benar-benar berfungsi dan nyata?" Rasa penasaran yang amat sangat mulai menghantuiku. Dan banyak pertanyaan yang di sebabkan oleh buku ini. "Death Note" kalau ini benar-benar berfungsi, bolehkah aku. Bolehkah—Aku—Membunuh—Ayahku?

**Xx To Be Continue xX**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Misa : chapter satu selesai xD gomen kalo banyak kesalahan (_ _)

Sachan : Yeeeiiiiy xD selamat Michan (?)

Rue : Yosh.. Mind to review minna o,o


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : ©**Takeshi Obata and ©Tsugumi Ohba

**Genre : **Mystery (?)

****Warning :**** Typo(s), OCC, OC, Masih pemula, Gaje, Don't Like don't Read

**Summary :** Bunuh? Shinigami? Buku ini benar-benar bisa membunuh?

**A/N :** Chapter 2 desu, sekali lagi maaf kalo banyak kesalahan u.u silahkan di baca :3 (Sachan : chap 2 OuO)**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

**Xx Sorry xX**

-Normal POV-

5 hari setelah kejadian itu. Kini langit biru yang menyelimuti bumi akan berganti dengan senja untuk menghiasi bumi. Tanda bahwa malam akan tiba.

-Kirino POV-

"Apa setiap hari mereka benar-benar fokus untuk belajar?" Aku berjalan di lorong sekolah ku. Hampir di setiap tempat yang kulangkahkan untuk sampai keluar gerbang, pandangan ku tidak luput dari pelajar yang sedang pacaran. Berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, berciuman, atau lebih dari itu? Aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak iri. Aku hanya berpikir kalau mereka orang-orang yang lebih bodoh dari ku, dan bahkan tidak berguna. Di sekolah aku 'hampir' tidak punya teman. Mereka menjauhi ku, bahkan sering mengerjaiku. Aku tidak menangis, atau pun melawan. Aku hanya terdiam dan menatap dingin mereka yang mengerjaiku. Mereka tidak berguna, membalas pun hanya membuang-buang waktuku. Bodoh bukan? Aku berharap-bisa-membunuh-mereka.

Kaki ku berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menuju arah pulang, dengan suara nyanyian dari senandungku, aku hanya berjalan bersama dengan bayangan ku yang setia menemani kemana pun ku pergi. "Tidak berguna" gumam ku yang melihat sekeliling. Menurutku setiap orang mempunyai atau bahkan mengenakan topeng. Mereka berbohong, membunuh, mencuri, balas dendam atau apapun yang dilakukan, mereka melakukannya dengan menggunakan topeng. Kesal, tapi—tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Apa aku juga menggunakan topengku?

"Aku pulang" Aku melepas sepatuku dan berjalan kearah kamar.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya?" Terdengar suara lembut dari seorang laki-laki yang membalas perkataanku.

"Kak Yukki? Kau di rumah?" Yukki Hasegawa adalah kakak ku, dia anak pertama di keluarga ini. Sekarang dia sedang kuliah dan semester akhir. Dan ku dengar dia ingin menjadi polisi untuk memenuhi cita-citanya.

" Iya, jam kuliah ku berakhir siang tadi"

"Soukka ne, Nii-san"

"Cepat ke kamar mu dan ganti baju sana" Dia mengelus lembut rambut hitam ku dengan tangan kekarnya.

"Baik" Aku membalas dengan senyuman kearahnya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke kamar dan menguncinya, melempar tasku dan membuka jendela yang berada di kamarku. "Mendung, apa akan datang badai?" Mengetahui hal itu aku menutup kembali jendela ku. Aku membuka salah satu laci di meja belajarku untuk mengambil buku 'aneh' itu. "Apa buku ini benar-benar bisa membunuh? Aku—aku ingin mencobanya!" Aku menggambil pulpen yang tepat berada di hadapanku. "Orang yang ku benci sekarang adalah ayahku. Aku akan menulis namanya untuk membuktikan kebenaran dari buku ini" Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang dan cairan bening yang menetes di wajahku, tangan ku bergetar, batin ku menolak. Namun aku pun mulai menulis 'YAMA—' "Aku tidak bisa!" Pulpen ku terlepas dari tangan ku, mataku terbelalak karna rasa takut. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan menulis nama ayahku. Kalau ini benar-benar bisa membunuh bagaimana? Kalau aku meneruskan menulis nama ayah apa dia benar-benar akan terbunuh? Kalau dia mati akulah pembunuhnya? "Tapi—sebenci apapun aku terhadap ayahku, dia tetaplah ayahku" Bodoh, aku benar-benar bodoh.

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Sekarang entah sudah berapa tetes air mataku yang mengalir di pipi karna batinku yang tidak sanggup menuliskan nama ayahku.

JDEERRRR—

Sekilas terlihat cahaya terang dan suara petir yang benar-benar kencang. Tangisan ku terhenti karna rasa kaget akibat cahaya dan suara tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi menulis di buku itu?" Terdengar suara laki-laki dari arah belakangku.

Deg. Siapa?

Deg. Kamar ku terkunci kan?

Deg. Takut.

Deg. Bagaimana ini?

Badan ku bergetar hebat. Suara asing. Suara yang belum pernah ku dengar. "Siapa?" Aku memberanikan diri ku dan menoleh kearah belakangku.

"Hyaa—" Aku ingin berteriak tapi tangan ku bergegas menutup mulutku. Aku melihat sesosok 'makhluk' bertubuh besar dan tinggi dengan mata merah dan rambut coklat yang berdiri tegak. Tubuhnya hitam seperti di lapisi oleh jaket? Atau jas? Semua berwarna hitam kecuali mata, rambut dan—apa itu tulang? Dan lagi dia punya sayap hitam yang besar. Makhluk apa ini?

"Shinigami"

"A—Apa?"

"Aku adalah Shinigami yang mempunyai buku itu" Dia menunjuk kearah buku yang berada di meja belajarku.

"Ma—Maksud mu Death Note? Jadi Shinigami itu benar-benar ada? Dan kau pemiliknya?"

"Ya, kenapa kau tidak jadi menulis nama seseorang di buku itu?"

"Karna nama orang yang ku benci adalah ayahku"

"Kau membencinya bukan?"

"Walaupun aku membencinya dia teteplah ayahku"

"..." Dia hanya terdiam. Apa dia menganggapku tidak berguna? Pengecut?

"Si—Siapa nama mu? Nama ku Kirino Hasegawa"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Light"

"Baiklah Light, bi—bisakah kau menjelaskan semua tentang buku Death Note ini? Aku masih kurang paham"

"... Aku akan memberitahukan padamu setelah kau menulis nama seseorang di buku itu" Shinigami itu benar-benar dingin dan—aku tidak bermimpikan?

" Aku belum sanggup, batin ku belum kuat kalau buku itu benar-benar bisa membunuh orang"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu"

"Ke—kenapa?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu sedikit demi sedikit bila kau menuliskan nama seseorang di buku itu"

"Un—berikan aku waktu untuk memikirkannya"

"Baiklah"

-Normal POV-

Esoknya, matahari telah terbangun dari tidurnya menyambut pagi dengan cahaya yang di iringi oleh nyanyian kicauan burung yang menari kesana sini mengikuti arah angin.

"Hyaaaaaaaa—sudah jam segini? Aku bisa telat!" Waktu menunjukan tepat pukul jam 07.01.

"Kirino kamu telat ya?" Terdengar suara dari arah bawah yang meneriaki gadis polos itu.

"Maaf bu, aku sedang bersiap-siap" Bergegas gadis itu turun kebawah dan pergi untuk mengambil roti buatan ibunya.

"Aku berangkat bu" Dengan roti yang digigit dimulutnya, dia memakai sepatu dan pergi berlari keluar rumah untuk bergegas ke sekolah.

Dan tanpa di sadari, Kirino gadis ceroboh itu melupakan buku Death Note yang jelas terletak di meja belajarnya.

"Hei Light, apa kau akan selalu mengikuti ku? Dan apa orang lain bisa melihatmu?" Ucap Kirino sembari mengunyah roti kacangnya.

"Ya, selama buku itu masih berada di tangan mu, aku akan selalu mengikutimu. Tapi orang lain tidak bisa melihatku"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau ada orang lain yang menyentuh atau memegang buku Death Note itu dia akan bisa melihat sosoku"

"Aku mengerti sekarang"

Waktu terus berputar, gadis berambut hitam itu terus berlari untuk sampai ke sekolah. Dan melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya.

* * *

><p>TENG—TONG—TENG—TONGGG<p>

Sore hari datang dengan cepat, pelajaran sekolah sudah usai. Waktu yang membosankan belum berakhir. Terlihat jelas dimana-mana penjahat berkeliaran. Pembunuhan, pencurian, pelecehan. Setiap hari selalu memakan korban, dari yang di sengaja maupun tidak sengaja.

Hope—Harapan. Akankah ada seseorang yang bisa menolong. Seseorang yang bisa menghakimi orang-orang yang tidak berguna. KIRA—Apa dia akan kembali.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa—bosan! Aku akan pergi ke taman sebelum pulang"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa pergi ke taman setelah pulang sekolah untuk menenangkan pikiran ku" Terlihat jelas senyum polos bersinar dari gadis itu.

"..." Shinigami bernama Light itu hanya terdiam dan berpikir untuk tidak banyak bicara dan tetap fokus dalam 'permainan' yang telah dia buat dan berusaha menyembunyikan jati diri yang sebenarnya.

Kini pemandangan di penuhi dengan warna hijau, pohon-pohon tumbuh subur dan berbuah, bunga yang bermekaran dengan cantik di kelilingi oleh kupu-kupu dan lebah. Taman, itulah nama yang di berikan oleh manusia untuk tempat yang indah dan hijau itu.

"Haaaaaa—Sejuknya!" Gadis itu berputar-putar dan menjatuhkan diri serta tasnya di rumput hijau yang berada di taman itu.

"Akh, iya bukunya! Aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang buku itu"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ingin melihat-lihat saja ko" Sambil mengatakan hal itu, Kirino membuka dan memeriksa isi tasnya untuk mengambil buku yang dia cari.

"Lho? Di-dimana bukunya? Seingatku aku memasukan nya di dalam tas. Apa jangan-jangan hilang? Atau terjatuh di jalan?" Jelas tapak wajah panik terlihat di wajah gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Bodoh, kau benar-benar ceroboh"

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf" Kirino terus menerus berusaha mencari dimana

keberadaan buku itu.

Dan di waktu yang bersamaan.

-Kyoshi POV-

"Ka, kakak?" Aku mengetuk pintu kamar kak Kirino "Kakak belum pulang ya?" Pikirku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar kak Kirino. Aku hanya ingin meminjam komik yang belum lama ini dia beli. "Dimana kakak menyimpan komik itu?" Aku terus mencari komik ka Kirino. Tapi, saat aku mencari. Aku menemukan sebuah 'buku' bersampul hitam. " Buku apa ini? Apa ini komik kakak?" Aku memegang dan mengambil buku hitam itu. Karna aku tidak menemukan komik yang kucari aku pun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat isi buku hitam ini.

Aku meninggalkan kamar kakak dan pergi ke kamarku untuk mengetahui isi dari buku ini. Aku melihat dan membaca isi buku bersampul hitam yang menurutku sedikit misterius.

"Aneh, tidak menarik! Ku kira komik" Itu kalimat yang ku katakan pertama kali setelah mengartikan buku itu.

"Sepertinya ini hanya buku untuk menakut-nakuti seseorang"

"Ternyata kau yang mengambil buku itu" Aku tersontak kaget mendengar dan melihat sosok yg tiba-tiba berada tepat di hadapanku.

"Siapa kau? Apa mau mu?"

"Aku Shinigami"

"Shinigami? Dewa kematian? Apa kau akan membunuh ku?"

"Tidak, atau lebih tepatnya mungkin nanti aku akan membunuhmu bukan sekarang. Aku hanya sedang mencari buku yang sedang kau pegang" Dia menunjuk ke arah buku yang sedang ku pegang.

"A-a—apa? Kau bercanda kan? Dan maksud mu buku kakak ku ini?

"Ya"

Ti-tidak—penglihatan ku tiba-tiba buram, kepala ku terasa pusing, mataku berat. Aku kenapa? Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Tubuhku tidak bisa di kendalikan. Lemas, sepertinya tubuhku akan terjatuh. Apa aku pingsan?

BRUUUKK—

"Cih, ternyata kau lebih lemah dari kakak perempuanmu"

-Normal POV-

#Di Taman

"Terjatuh dimana ya? Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengambilnya? Maaf Light, aku ceroboh, aku memang bodoh. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Gadis itu terus mencari buku yang menurutnya kini mulai berharga.

"Hei Light, kau marah ya? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab perkata—" Sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gadis itu menoleh kearah belakang untuk melihat keberadaan Shinigami yang terus bersamanya. Namun kini dia sadar bahwa Shinigami itu tidak mengikutinya lagi, dia pergi dan menghilang.

"Pergi ya?" Gadis itu sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya dan duduk di atas rumput sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Bodohnya aku—"

**Xx To Be Continue xX**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Mind to review minna ._.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : ©**Takeshi Obata and ©Tsugumi Ohba

**Genre : **Mystery (?)

**Warning :** Typo(s), OCC, OC, Masih pemula, Gaje, Don't Like don't Read

**Summary : '**Kau—kau bukan manusia! Kau tidak memiliki perasaan! Kau adalah Shinigami, berbeda dengan ku yang hanya seorang manusia! Dan berbeda dengan Shinigami, manusia mempunyai perasaan!'

**A/N : **Kyaaaaaa~ Akhirnyaa chap.3 di publish QAQ (?) Makasih buat Readers yang udah ngereview mau pun yang silent #hormat (?) Maaf kalo ada kesalahan QAQ

Selamat membaca~

(SaRu : RnR Minna :3)

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Aneh, tidak menarik! Ku kira komik" Itu kalimat yang ku katakan pertama kali setelah mengartikan buku itu.<p>

"Sepertinya ini hanya buku untuk menakut-nakuti seseorang"

"Ternyata kau yang mengambil buku itu" Aku tersontak kaget mendengar dan melihat sosok yg tiba-tiba berada tepat di hadapanku.

"Siapa kau? Apa mau mu?"

"Aku Shinigami"

"Shinigami? Dewa kematian? Apa kau akan membunuh ku?"

"Tidak, atau lebih tepatnya mungkin nanti aku akan membunuhmu bukan sekarang. Aku hanya sedang mencari buku yang sedang kau pegang" Dia menunjuk ke arah buku yang sedang ku pegang.

"A-a—apa? Kau bercanda kan? Dan maksud mu buku kakak ku ini?

"Ya"

Ti-tidak—penglihatan ku tiba-tiba buram, kepala ku terasa pusing, mataku berat. Aku kenapa? Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Tubuhku tidak bisa di kendalikan. Lemas, sepertinya tubuhku akan terjatuh. Apa aku pingsan?

BRUUUKK—

"Cih, ternyata kau lebih lemah dari kakak perempuanmu"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Xx Topeng itu memaksaku untuk mengenakannya xX**

-Normal POV-

BRRUUUUUKK—

Terdengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari lantai atas. Ibu dan anak pertama dari keluarga Hasegawa tersontak kaget dan tanpa pikir panjang berlari ke arah dimana suara itu berasal.

Tap….

Tap….

Tap….

Suara langkah kaki semakin terdengar dan semakin dekat kearah subuah ruangan di mana suara itu bermula.

KREK—

"KYOSHI!" Ibu dari anak itu berteriak dengan keras setelah membuka pintu yang di dalamnya terdapat anak bungsu keluarga Hasegawa jatuh pingsan tepat di lantai kamarnya.

"Kyoshi—" Anak pertama dari keluarga itu pun segera menggendong adik bungsunya ke tempat tidur yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kyoshi, ayo bangun nak" Ucap Ibu Hasegawa sembari mengelus rambut anaknya yang sedang jatuh pingsan dengan wajah penuh ke khawatiran.

"Aku pulang" Terdengar suara lembut anak perempuan yang berasal dari lantai bawah.

"Sepertinya Kirino sudah pulang, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk kesini bu"

Ucap Yukki yang segera keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri adik perempuannya.

"Tolong ya Yukki"

-Kirino POV-

Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku dan memasuki rumah yang bertuliskan "HASEGAWA" Sepanjang jalan sebelum memasuki rumah itu aku terus memikirkan suatu hal. Stress? Depresi? Entah ungkapan apa yang cocok untuk ku karena kehilangan sesuatu yang mulai 'menarik' dalam kehidupan ku yang di penuhi dengan rasa bosan. Bodoh, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Kau sudah pulang Kirino?" Seketika aku tersadar oleh lamunanku. Aku melihat sosok kak Yukki yang menyambut kedatanganku. Dia berdiri di ujung tangga sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya kearah dinding dan melipat ke dua tangan nya. Aku menganggukan kepalaku untuk membalas pertanyaan kak Yukki.

"Coba kau kesini sebentar" Mendadak wajah kak Yukki berubah menjadi serius dan sedikit—cemas?

"I-iya, ada apa?" Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kenapa? Apa ada hubungan nya dengan Death Note? Apa kakak yang telah menemukan atau bahkan menyentuh buku itu? Kalau itu benar apa sekarang Light bersamanya? Bagaimana ini? Kakak pasti mau minta penjelasan dari ku! Aaaaarrgh—pikiranku benar-benar kacau karna buku itu.

"Hei Kirino! Jangan melamun, cepat kesini" Lagi-lagi aku melamun dan memikirkan hal yang aneh.

"Ba—baik Nii-san"

Aku mengikuti perkataan kakak ku, dengan cepat aku melepas sepatu dan segera meletakkan nya di rak. Aku berlari melewati anak tangga dan berbelok ke arah kamar—NANI? Kyosi? Aku melihat kak Yukii masuk ke kamar Kyoshi. "Kenapa kesana?" Pikir ku.

DEG

Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan soal Death Note.

'Ah, Kami-sama! Bantulah aku' Aku mengikuti langkah kak Yukki menuju kamar Kyoshi, sambil berharap ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Death Note. Saat membuka pintu kamar Kyoshi aku memutuskan untuk menutup mataku.

KREKK—

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku. Aku benar-benar berharap hal yang pertama kali kulihat bukanlah Shinigami itu.

"Kau lamban!"

DEG

Suara ini.

Light! Mataku terbelalak namun mulutku tetap terkunci rapat-rapat. Badan ku bergetar. Dan—apa yang terjadi?

"Kirino?" Samar-samar terdengar suara yang memanggilku.

"Kirino?" Semakin lama suara itu semakin jelas.

"KIRINO!"

"Eh?" Aku memalingkang pandanganku kearah suara yang terus memanggilku.

DEG

Kyoshi?

"K-kyosi kenapa bu?"

"Dia pingsan" Jawab Ibu dengan suara yang terdengar cemas.

"Dan tadi kau sendiri kenapa?" Tanya kak Yukki mengerutkan alisnya tanda bahwa dia sedang kebingungan. Karna tingkah ku?

"Aku? A-aku ga apa-apa ko" Aku menundukan wajahku dan melirik ke arah Light. Shinigami yang terus terdiam dan melihat semuanya. Kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Dan dimana buku itu?

"Adik mu mengambil buku itu dan jatuh pingsan saat melihatku. Dia lemah" Shinigami itu seperti bisa membaca pikiranku dan menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja ku pikirkan. Dan tentu saja ucapannya hanya bisa terdengar oleh ku.

'Begitu ya? Kyoshi yang menemukan buku itu?' Pikirku.

"Hn—Ibu? Kakak?" Suara Kyoshi membuat ku refleks untuk melihat kearahnya.

"Kyoshi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ibu.

"Ibu? Kepalaku sakit"

"Sebentar ya, Ibu ambilkan minum untukmu, Ibu segera kembali" Ucap Ibu dan bergegas pergi kebawah.

Sejenak suasana berubah menjadi sunyi. Tanpa pikir panjang kakiku Bergerak ke arah Kyoshi "Apa yang membuatmu pingsan?" Tanya ku yang sedikit gugup.

Aku melihat Kyoshi mengangkat tangan kanannya dan segera memegang kepalanya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Dan—Kami-sama! Aku lupa kalau disini masih ada kak Yukki! Bagaimana kalo Kyoshi mengatakan suatu hal tentang Death Note atau Shinigami?

"Bodoh!" Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Light yang menyadari kecerobohanku.

"Tadi aku—"

"Na-nani?" Tanya ku gugup.

"Tadi—tadi aku melihat hantu! Dia seperti memakai jubah hitam, tinggi, dan Arrrrrrggh—Kepalaku sakit" Jawab Yukki yang terus menerus menundukan wajahnya. Aku berharap dia tidak melihat ke arah Light yang tepat berada di arah pojok belakang ku. Karna kalau benar dia yang menemukan dan memegang buku itu berarti sekarang dia bisa melihat Light?

"Ma-mana mungkin ada makhluk seperti itu Kyoshi? Mungkin itu hanya mimpi!" Ucapku yang berusaha untuk meyakinkan Kyoshi dan kak Yukki.

"Hn? Ya, mungkin itu hanya imajinasi mu Kyoshi" Bela kak Yukki terhadap ku.

"Aku tidak bermimpi atau sedang berimajinasi! Dia bilang dia itu SHI—"

"CUKUP KYOSHI! Hal yang kau katakan sekarang tidak mungkin ada! Itu hanya Imajinasi mu!"

DEG

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku membentak Kyoshi?

Kami-sama! Aku benar-benar orang yang ceroboh.

"Haaaaaaah—Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang Kyoshi sudah sadar" Ucapan kakak membuat suasana menjadi kembali dalam keheningan.

"Aku akan menyusul Ibu, Kirino minta maaflah kepada Kyoshi karna kau telah membentaknya" Sambil mengatakan hal itu, tangan kak Yukki mengelus rambutku dengan lembut, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin lama semakin menghilang.

Aku melihat Kyoshi yang terus menundukan wajahnya sambil memeluk erat kedua kakinya. Maaf, aku ingin minta maaf. Aku terus menghampiri Kyoshi dan—menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"Hmmmmmp—Hmp"

"Sssstt—Tenanglah, kau yakin yang kau katakan tadi bukan imajinasi?"

"Hmmp!" Kyoshi menganggukan kepalanya untuk meng'iya' kan pertanyaanku.

"Dengar, yang kau maksud Shinigami itu—" Sejenak aku menghentikan pembicaraanku.

"..." Wajah Kyoshi terlihat bingung.

"Yang kau maksud Shinigami yang berada di pojok itu?" Aku menunjuk kearah belakang ku. Tepatnya ke arah dimana Light berada.

"Hmmmp—Hmmmmmph!" Aku melihat wajah Kyoshi berubah menjadi panik. Tangan nya bergemetar, keringat mulai bercucuran di wajah dan tubuhnya. Apa dia setakut itu?

"Ok, aku akan melepaskan tangan ku jika kau janji tidak akan berteriak"

"Hmmmmph!" Untuk kedua kalinya dia menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah" Aku segera melepaskan tanganku yang terus menutupi mulutnya.

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

"Sepertinya Ibu dan kak Yukki segera datang. Aku ingin kau diam dan cari alasan lain yang membuatmu pingsan" Perintah ku.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Shinigami itu?" Tunjuk Kyoshi ke arah Light.

"Hn—Akan ku ceritakan nanti. Pergilah ke kamarku saat kau sudah siap mendengar semuanya"

"Benar kakak akan menceritakan semuanya?"

"Ya, dan satu lagi. Dimana buku itu?"

"Itu—sepertinya terlempar saat aku shock dan jatuh pingsan"

"Dimana?"

"Hmm—Disana!" Dia menunjuk ke arah meja belajarnya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya di samping meja belajarnya.

Dengan sigap aku mengambil buku itu dan menyembunyikan nya di tas yang masih ku kenakan dari tadi.

KREK—

"Kyoshi, ini Ibu buatkan susu dan bubur untukmu" Ucap Ibu yang memasuki kamar Kyoshi. Dengan aktingku yang mulai sedikit terasah. Aku berusaha bersikap seperti biasa seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa antara 'Aku-Kyoshi-Shinigami-dan-Buku-itu'

"Terima kasih bu" Kyoshi menuruti perkataan Ibu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke kamarku bu. Kyoshi maaf, dan istirahatlah" Ujarku sambil tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyoshi bersama dengan Light yang mengikuti ku dari belakang. Apa aku mulai menggunakan topeng ku seperti yang lain?

Dengan cepat aku pergi ke arah kamarku dan mengunci nya dari dalam.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Aku terlanjur mengatakan itu pada Kyoshi!" Aku melempar tubuhku sendiri ke ranjang ku yang terasa nyaman. Seolah-olah pasrah dengan keadaan dan apapun yang akan terjadi

"Kau harus membunuhnya" Ucap Light dengan nada datarnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus membunuh adikmu! Dia telah melihat sosokku dan mungkin saja dia memberitahukan kepada keluargamu tentang keberadaanku dan buku itu. Apa lagi dia masih kecil, kemungkinan terburuk dia akan bercerita kepada teman-temannya karna dia melihat sosok Shinigami setelah memegang buku itu"

"Mana mungkin aku membunuh adik ku sendiri! Apa Shinigami itu tidak punya perasaan sampai melakukan hal yang setega itu?"

"Diam, dan lakukan sesuai yang kuperintahkan. Ini demi kebaikanmu!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kebaikan ku? Dia itu adik ku!"

"..." Lagi-lagi Shinigami itu hanya terdiam.

"Kau—kau bukan manusia, kau tidak memiliki perasaan. Kau adalah Shinigami, berbeda dengan ku yang hanya seorang manusia. Dan berbeda dengan Shinigami, manusia mempunyai perasaan!"

"... Kau gadis ke dua yang benar-benar ingin ku bunuh" Auranya berubah. Apa dia akan membunuhku?

"Kedua? Bu—bunuh?"

"Aku akan memberitahukan suatu hal padamu. Sebelum aku menjadi Shinigami seperti ini, aku juga seorang manusia. Sama sepertimu"

DEG

Benarkah yang dia katakan?

"A—apa? Lalu kenapa kau sekarang menjadi seperti ini?"

"Terjebak dalam suatu hal yang tidak bisa ku ceritakan padamu"

"Tapi aku ingin tau!"

"... Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat bunuh adikmu!" Shinigami itu seperti berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya dariku. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar penasaran sekarang!

"Tidak akan!" Dengan nada kesal aku melempar bantal kearah Shinigami itu.

Dan—tembus!

#Ke-esokan harinya

-Normal POV-

Minggu, ini adalah hari dimana semua orang merasa senang, atau bahkan sebaliknya? Matahari pun sudah mulai meninggi sedikit demi sedikit dan terdiam pada posisinya untuk memberikan cahaya dan kehangatan ke arah bumi.

"Kalau ternyata hal ini yang terjadi padaku lebih baik aku tidak memungut buku itu!" Gadis bernama Kirino itu terus berbicara dengan nada kesal seolah-olah dia sedang sendirian menuju ke arah taman sambil memeluk erat sebuah buku bersampul hitam di dadanya.

"Kalau kau menyesal kau bisa melepaskan buku itu bukan memeluknya!" Jawab seorang. Bukan, sesosok makhluk yang berjalan tepat di belakannya.

"Menurutmu aku menyesal? Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak ingin kelihangan buku ini. Aku mulai menyukainya, dan mulai sekarang aku akan menjaganya" Dengan nada yang mulai menenang. Gadis itu berjalan sambil menutup matanya tanda bahwa dia sedikit—bahagia?

Dan terlihat dari arah yang berlawanan, seorang gadis yang sedang terburu-buru berlari kearahnya dengan mengenakan topi yang menutupi wajah dan rambut emasnya.

Lalu—

BRUUK!

Kedua gadis itu saling bertabrakan karna tidak melihat satu sama lain.

"Sakit—aduh, maaf" Ucap Kirino yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri dan melihat siapa yang di tabrak atau menabrak nya.

"Kyaaa—sakit! Kamu gimana sih?" Tanya gadis berambut emas terang itu sambil mengusap-usap dengkulnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Maaf—maaf tadi aku tidak melihat ke arah depan. Maafkan aku" Dengan cepat Kirino membungkukan badan nya ke arah gadis yang berada di depannya.

"Huuuuuh" Jawab gadis itu dengan nada manja. Dia berusaha berdiri, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada buku yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Dengan sigap gadis berambut emas itu mengambil buku bersampul hitam tersebut. "Ini punyamu?"

"Eh? Jangan sentuh buku itu!" Teriak Kirino.

Tapi dia terlambat, gadis berambut emas itu terlanjur menyentuh bahkan mengambil buku bersampul hitam yang ada di hadapannya. Dan—

"HYAAAAAA—!" Gadis berambut emas itu berteriak dengan keras, matanya terbelalak dan terus menerus melihat kearah atas.

"A-ada apa dengan nya? Hei, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Kirino dengan panik.

"Sial!" Ketus Light yang melihat kearah gadis berambut emas terang itu.

"Ingat! Akhirnya semua teringat kembali!" Ucap gadis berambut emas dengan senyum puas yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ano—bisakah kau mengembalikan buku milikku?" Kirino hanya kebingungan dengan apa yang di katakan gadis itu.

"Jadi, buku ini milikmu ya?" Tanya gadis itu mencoba berdiri dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Iya, buku itu milikku" Jawab Kirino gugup.

"Namaku—" Gadis berambut emas itu menghentikan ucapannya. Dia melepas topi yang terus menutupi rambutnya. Lalu gadis itu memperlihatkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau? Mi—Misa Amane?"

**.**

**.**

**Xx To Be Continue xX**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **

Amane : Kyaaaaaaa~ chap selanjutnya Misa muncul terus ketemu Light-kun! xD

Rue : Misachii ada Misa Amane yang asli o,o

Sachan : Iya, sama-sama Misa, jadi bingung Dx tapi selamat ya Amane-chan OuO (?)

Misa : beda tauuu =3= #cemberut (?) Kalo Misa amane yang asli cintanya sama Light, kalo Misa yang kalian kenal cintanya sama Near~ Kyaaaaaa xDD (?)

Amane : Iya beda, jadi kami bukan saingan (?)

Sachan : Kami-sama QuQ aku bingung Dx

Rue : tinggalin aja dua Misa-Misa itu o,o #seret Sachan# (?)

Author Misa & Misa Amane : #berpelukan (?)

* * *

><p><strong>xX Replies for Reviews Xx<strong>

**-Amusuk : **Senpaaaaaiiiiii~ #haggu (?)

Gomen baru bales review senpai QAQ #guling-guling

Ne, Misa emang bikin Light mode shinigami x3 Senpai suka? O.o

Ehe.. kan ceritanya Kyoshi masih anak SMP #terus (?)

Kilat karna kemarin lagi semangat xD

Makasih senpai udah ngedukung Misa QAQ review terus ya nyaaaan x3

Arigatou ne~

MiSaRu : Salam kenal senpai ^ ^

**-RyuzakiNeko : **bukan author jg ga masalah ko. Tetep bias review xD #plak

Kalo penasaran lanjutin terus ya :3

Gomen ne.. QAQ #pergi ke makam L (?)

Kayanya masih banyak kesalahan o.o

Arigatou x3

**-Emely : **waaaah penggemar Ryuk ya? xD

Iya Ryuknya Cuma sebentar QAQ gomen ne..

Mungkin dia nanti bakal muncul lagi :3

Baca terus lanjutannya ya senpai..

Arigatou :9

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Makasi buat readers yang udah ngereview maupun yang silent ^ ^

Terus dukung kami ya supaya makin semangat buat ngelanjutin fict ini dan bikin fict-fict baru yang lain Dan jangan lupa baca fict bikinan kita yang lainnya ya? x3 #promo /duagh/

Arigatou ne..

Jangan lupa **Review** xD

no **Falme** desu Dx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : ©**Takeshi Obata and ©Tsugumi Ohba

**Genre : **Horror/Mystery (?)

**Warning :** Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), OCC, OC, Masih pemula, Gaje, Don't Like don't Read!

**Summary : "**Kau terjebak Light, untuk kedua kalinya kau melakukan kesalahan. Tapi aku tidak akan protes dan menyaksikan permainanmu yang semakin lama semakin menarik. Siapa yang akan menang? Kau atau Dia? Kejahatan atau Keadilan?"

**A/N : **Ga mau basa-basi, langsung aja~ Cekidot (?) xD (Sachan : Micchan kenapa? QuQ) (Rue : ga tau biarin aja o,ob)

**MiSaRu :** Selamat membaca~ ^ ^

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

"Ano—bisakah kau mengembalikan buku milikku?"

"Jadi, buku ini milikmu ya?"

"Iya, buku itu milikku".

"Namaku—"

"Kau? Mi—Misa Amane?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Chapter 4

**Xx Memories xX**

-Misa POV-

Namaku adalah Misa Amane. Seorang artis dan penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Dan kau tahu? Ini adalah hari minggu, tapi jadwalku penuh dengan syuting dan menyanyi. Walaupun lelah aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku. Tapi—hari ini aku terlambat pergi ke lokasi syuting. Karna mengatahui hal itu, tanpa pikir panjang aku memutuskan untuk berlari ke tempat lokasi syuting yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalku sekarang. Sebelum keluar rumah, aku sengaja mengenakan topi dan jaket ku untuk menyamar agar wajah dan penampilanku tidak mudah di kenali.

"Itte-kimasu—" aku pergi meninggalkan apartement yang sekarang telah kosong karna memang aku tinggal sendiri di sana. Aku memutuskan untuk berlari dengan cepat agar tidak mengecewakan sutradara dan yang lainnya. Namun saat sedang terburu-buru—

_BRUUUKK—_

Aku tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan orang lain. Aku terjatuh dan dengkulku sedikit terluka. Tapi rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba menghilang saat pandanganku beralih kearah buku yang seperti _'tidak asing lagi'_ untukku. Dan karna rasa penasaran aku pun memutuskan untuk mengambil buku itu.

"HYAAAAA—!" Spontan aku berteriak karna setelah memegang buku itu, semua memori yang telah lama menghilang kini mulai kembali lagi ke dalam memoriku. Pembunuhan, Detective, SPK, Shinigami, KIRA, dan—Light! Semua teringat lagi!

"Ingat! Akhirnya semua teringat kembali!" Aku mengatakannya dengan rasa bahagia.

"Ano—bisakah kau mengembalikan buku milikku?" Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang melihat ke arah buku yang sedangku pegang.

"Jadi, buku ini milikmu ya?" Tanya ku untuk memastikan.

"Iya, buku itu milikku" Jawab gadis itu dengan wajah gugup.

"Namaku—" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimat tadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajahku dan melepaskan topi yang ku kenakan.

"Kau? Mi—Misa Amane?" Tanya gadis itu yang membuatku tidak heran kalau dia mengenalku.

"Iya, kau benar." Jawabku yang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Tunggu, ta-tadi kau kenapa Misa-san?" Tanya gadis itu sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang ku yakin tidak gatal.

"Itu karna Misa mengingat kembali memori tentang buku ini." Ucapku yang berhasil membuat gadis dihadapanku menjadi bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Ujar gadis itu yang terus bertanya karna rasa penasaran.

"Dulu Misa juga mempunyainya, sama sepertimu. Jadi—dimana Shinigami mu?" Potongku yang segera melihat apa yang sedang ingin kulihat.

"Kau tahu Shinigami? Apa maksudmu Mi—?"

"Shinigami mu? Benarkah sosok yang ada di belakangmu itu Shinigami dari buku ini?" Tanyaku yang memotong pembicaraannya. Mataku terbelalak dan terfokus kearah sosok yang sangat ku kenal. "Light? Kau kah itu?" Rasa penasaranku membuatku mendekat ke arah Shinigami berambut coklat muda itu. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan Misa Light?" Mataku terasa berat seakan-akan seperti ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dan membanjiri pipiku. "Kau jahat Light-kun"

-Misa POV End-

.

.

.

-Kirino POV-

Banyak pertanyaan yang terselimuti dalam benakku. _'Siapa gadis ini sebenarnya? Mengapa dia bisa mengenal Light? Apa yang membuat gadis itu terus menatap Light? Dan kenapa dia mengetahui tentang buku ini?' _Bibirku hanya bisa terdiam seolah-olah beku melihat sesosok gadis di hadapanku menatap lembut Shinigami yang berada di dekatnya. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam keheningan seakan-akan aku seperti pengganggu mereka yang sedang terbayang dunia nya sendiri.

"Gomen Misa—" untuk kesekian kalinya ucapanku tertahan saat melihat cairan bening menetes perlahan di wajahnya yang terlihat lembut.

Perlahan... Perlahan... Dan kini semakin deras. Ingin rasanya aku mendekati dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya itu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karna yang sekarang benar-benar ku pikirkan adalah _'Apa hubungannya penyanyi terkenal dengan buku pembunuh semacam ini? Dan kenapa Light hanya diam menatap gadis itu?'_

"Hei! Kalian berdua itu kenapa hanya diam? Light katakan lah sesuatu agar aku mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Ucapku dengan nada kesal karna merasa di acuhkan.

"Bodoh." Jawab Shinigami itu yang terlihat marah.

"Jadi, benar dugaan Misa?" Balas gadis itu sembari menunduk dan menutup wajah mungil dengan ke dua tangannya.

'_Apa perkataanku salah?'_ Batinku yang sedikit merasa bersalah. Dan lagi-lagi keheningan datang menemani isak tangis yang di buat oleh gadis berambut emas itu.

"Doshite? Doshite? DOSHITE LIGHT-KUN?" Ucap gadis itu yang di akhiri dengan bentakan yang berhasil membuatku tersontak kaget.

"Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? Kenapa Light meninggalkan Misa sendirian? Misa—Misa sangat kehilangan mu Light-kun. Kabar tentangmu tiba-tiba hilang. Dan saat Misa menanyakan hal itu ke Ibu mu, dia hanya menjawab sambil menangis mengatakan kalau kau sudah tidak ada! Kau sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia busuk ini yang semakin busuk tanpamu Light! Mendengar hal itu membuat Misa frustasi dan mati rasa. Misa benci... Misa benci Light meninggalkan Misa sendirian di dunia ini!" Ujar gadis itu yang menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Dan jelas terdengar jeritan yang membuat dia terlihat sangat menderita. _'Sepenting itu kah keberadaan Light di hidupnya?' _

"..." Shinigami itu hanya terus terdiam ke arah gadis yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan Light! Katakan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya mengerti! Begitu juga dengan ku yang benar-benar penasaran di buatnya!" Ucapku yang melangkah ke arah gadis itu dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa Light, bagaimana pun sosok mu. Misa akan tetap mencintai Light dan melakukan apapun untuk Light. Termasuk menjadi KIRA dan meneruskan tujuan Light yang sempat terhenti." Ujar gadis itu yang menegakkan wajahnya sembari menghapus air mata dan tersenyum manis serta menatap lembut ke arah Light. _'Cinta? Tunggu! Tadi dia bilang KIRA? Pembunuh serta Pahlawan sadis yang sempat meresahkan dunia?'_

"KIRA? Ma-maksudmu apa?" Tanya ku yang terbata-bata.

"Kau tidak di ceritakan olehnya?" Jawab gadis itu yang di susul dengan gelengan kepalaku.

"Hmm—karna kau tau keberadaan buku itu, maka Misa akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, termasuk Light yang sebenarnya seorang KIRA, dan Misa KIRA ke 2. ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Ucap gadis itu yang membuatku memutar otak dan berusaha mencerna semua yang dia katakan.

'_Kami-sama, jadi selama ini Shinigami yang mengikutiku adalah KIRA? Dan sekarang aku terjebak di antara Pembunuh? Lalu—kenapa gadis itu bisa dengan cepat melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi dan bersifat biasa seperti sekarang? Apa dia sengaja membuatku berpikir seolah-olah ucapan dan tangisannya tadi tidak pernah terjadi?'_

"Hei? Siapa namamu?" Tanya gadis itu yang membuatku terbangun dari lamunan anehku.

"Ki-Kirino Hasegawa" Jawabku sambil tersenyum miris dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "apa kalian benar-benar KIRA yang membunuh para penjahat serta kriminal yang ada di dunia?"

"Ya, itu kami! Sebelum Light tewas dan Misa kehilangan ingatan soal KIRA, buku itu dan Shinigami." Jawab gadis itu yang menganggap enteng pertanyaanku.

"Jadi benar? Pantas saja, semenjak keberadaan KIRA mulai dirasakan tidak ada kini dunia kembali menjadi seperti semula. Mereka sudah mencampakkan keberadaan KIRA. Dan—kini aku tau penyebab KIRA sudah tidak menghakimi penjahat lagi! Itu semua karna Light alias KIRA sudah pergi dan Misa sebagai KIRA ke dua kehilangan ingatannya? Haaaaaa—padahal aku ingin sekali KIRA kembali dan menghakimi para penjahat yang bertebaran dimana-mana." Ucapku yang menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau bisa melakukannya kan Kirino-chan? Kau bisa meneruskan kami sebagai KIRA." Ujar gadis itu yang menggenggam erat tanganku dengan penuh harapan.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum berani membunuh satu pun penjahat." Potong Light yang tersenyum licik padaku.

"Hontou? Hmm... Kalau begitu biar Misa bantu Kirino-chan menjadi KIRA di dunia baru. Dan menggantikan posisi Misa dan Light! Bolehkan Light-kun?" Ucap gadis itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Light.

"Untuk kali ini terserah padamu Misa." Jawab Light yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan berpikir. _'Apa benar aku akan menjadi KIRA?' _

"Berarti jawaban itu menandakan bahwa Light setuju! Baiklah, mulai besok Misa akan mengajarimu dan menceritakan semua tentang KIRA." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada senang dan penuh semangat.

"Misa benar-benar harus pergi sekarang, besok temui Misa di taman. Kyaaaaa—Misa benar-benar terlambat!" Lanjutnya setelah melihat jam yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Baik, besok aku akan ketaman dan menyiapkan diriku agar bisa berguna menjadi KIRA." Balasku yang mulai tertarik menjadi penguasa dunia.

"Kalau begitu Misa permisi dulu, sampai jumpa Kirino-chan, Light-kun" Ucap gadis itu sembari membungkuk dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan ku dan Light.

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

Langkah kaki kecilnya mulai tidak terdengar, begitu juga dengan sosoknya yang mulai menghilang, itu membuatku mempunnyai kesempatan untuk mengatakan "Masih sulit untukku mempercayai ada gadis yang mencintaimu seperti itu, sedangkan kau ini kejam dan tidak berperasaan." Godaku terhadap Light.

"Kau benar-benar ingin ku bunuh ya?"

"Bunuh saja, maka tidak akan ada yang meneruskan mu menjadi KIRA."

"Cih—"

-Kirino POV End-

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Di sudut lain, mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang bola mata yang terus mengawasi gerak-gerik dan tindakan yang mereka lakukan dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Samar-samar aku dengar mereka membicarakan soal KIRA? Memang tidak terlalu jelas, tapi pendengaranku juga tidak buruk. Lebih baik aku segera memberitahukan kabar ini padanya." Gumam seorang pria berpakaian rapi dengan menggunakan kemeja putih yang dilapisi dengan jas hitam serta dasi yang membuatnya terlihat formal, seperti pria dewasa lainnya. Dengan sigap dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah benda yang dapat menghubungkan satu orang dengan orang lain.

_DRRR—DDRRRRRT—_

"Near, ada telpon dari Agent Rester untukmu," ucap seorang wanita dewasa dengan rambut pirang yang di kuncir kebelakang. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang bocah yang sedang asik tengkurap dan bermain dengan semua mainan yang mengelilinginya.

"Sambungkan." Jawab bocah berambut putih itu sembari memainkan robot yang di pegangnya.

"_Near—ta...ku..meli..lalu..sepe...kup..unt..menye...diki..."_

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun jelas terlihat dari wajah bocah berambut putih itu tersenyum lebar mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, saya mengerti." Ucap bocah itu dan segera memutuskan sambunganya.

_TUUTT—TUUUTTT—TUUTTT—_

"Ada apa Near?" Tanya wanita yang berdiri di samping bocah itu untuk menunggu jawaban.

"Sesuatu yang menarik akan dimulai kembali Lidner." Jawab bocah itu sembari memainkan rambut putihnya dengan jari-jarinya dan tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

"Khu—khu—khu, manusia memang menarik. Kau terjebak Light, untuk kedua kalinya kau melakukan kesalahan. Tapi aku tidak akan protes dan menyaksikan permainanmu yang semakin lama semakin menarik. Siapa yang akan menang? Kau atau Dia? Kejahatan atau Keadilan? Khu—khu—khu."

**XxTo Be ContinuexX**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Author Misa : Kyaaaaaa—Akhirnya Near muncul x3 #haggu Near

Author Rue : Cuma sebentar o,o

Author Misa : #timpuk Rue. Yang pengting muncul =3= iya kan Near-kun? :3

Near : Ano.. anda siapa?

**JLEB!**

Author Sachan : Mi-Micchan QuQ Daijoubu?

Author Misa : Golok mana golok? Death Note mana Death Note? Shower mana shower? QAQ / (?)

Author Sachan : MIICCHHHAAAAN TANPAMU AKU GALAAAUUU Dx (iklan)

Author Rue : Hanya dengan 1 kalimat bisa bikin Misachii mati o,o (?) jadi siapa yang gantiin dong?

Author Sachan : Rue-nii ga punya hati QuQ

Misa (yang asli) : Misa yang gantiin, sama aja kan! Misa bakal bikin ceritanya jadi kisah cinta antara Misa dan Light!

Light : Gawat! Near tanggung jawab! Ngapain kek, kita dalam bahaya nih!

Near : yang dalam bahaya kan anda Light-kun, bukan saya #mainin robot (?)

Author Sachan : Onegaiii QuQ (?)

Near : baiklah… Author Misa-chan, ayo bangun.

Author Misa : #langsung bangun# Kyaaaaa~ Near-kun xD /haggu/ (lagi?)

Misa (yang asli) : Yaaaahh ga jadi deh -3-

Light : Yokatta #lemes (?)

Author Rue : Happy ending o,ob

**xX Replies for Reviews Xx**

**-Key Taurus :** Gomenne, di part ini lagi-lagi Ryuk cuma sebentar QAQ Senpai suka Ryuk ya xD?

Terus baca n Review ya senpai :3

**-Vincent** : Viinncceeennnt~ Makasi udah mau baca cerita abal n udah ngereview :P hahaha

* * *

><p><strong>MiSaRu :<strong> Makasi buat readers yang udah ngereview maupun yang silent ^ ^

Terus dukung kami ya supaya makin semangat buat ngelanjutin fict ini dan bikin fict-fict baru yang lain Dan jangan lupa baca fict bikinnan kita yang lainnya ya? x3 #promo /duagh/

Arigatou ne..

Jangan lupa **Review** xD

no **Falme** desu Dx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N :** HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI T^T

Bukan bermaksud menelantarkan fict ini, tapi kemarin lg hiatus karna cacar.. gomen #ojigi

Ada yang menunggu kah? /ngarep/

Misa sedih ne, yang review dikit.. padahal hitsnya bisa di bilang banyak T^T

Jangan silent reader.. onegai Dx

Kasih semangat buat authornya biar cepet apdet lewat ripiu QAQ

Ok? Setelah baca review ya? x3 #haggu satu-satu#

**MiSaRu :** So, Happy Reading Minna :3

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Death Note ©<strong>Takeshi Obata and ©Tsugumi Ohba

**Terulang atau Dimulai** copyright **Misaru Keigo**

**Genre : **Horror/Mystery (?)

**Warning :** Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), OCC, OC, Masih pemula, Gaje, Don't Like don't Read!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau? Mi—Misa Amane?"

.

.

"Tunggu, ta-tadi kau kenapa Misa-san?"

"Itu karna Misa mengingat kembali memori tentang buku ini."

.

.

"Jadi, benar dugaan Misa?"

'_Apa perkataanku salah?'_

.

.

"Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? Kenapa Light meninggalkan Misa sendirian? Misa—Misa sangat kehilangan mu Light-kun..."

.

.

"Kau bisa melakukannya kan Kirino-chan? Kau bisa meneruskan kami sebagai KIRA."

"Ta-tapi—"

.

.

"Near, ada telpon dari Agent Rester untukmu,"

.

.

"Ada apa Near?"

"Sesuatu yang menarik akan dimulai kembali Lidner."

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**xX Jealous Xx**

[Normal POV; Malam harinya]

"Aku pulang," ucap Kirino yang bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tanpa ada jawaban dan sambutan dari orang rumah, akhirnya dia berjalan menuju anak tangga dan berbelok kearah kanan. Hingga dia sampai ke depan kamar dan membuka pintu bernuansa kayu jati itu dengan perlahan.

"Kau lama sekali Kirino."

"Kyoshi?"

[Kirino POV]

"Kyoshi? Sedang apa kau di kamarku?" Keberadaan Kyoshi secara tiba-tiba cukup membuatku sedikit kaget. Kini dia sedang duduk di meja belajarku dengan cahaya yang berasal dari bulan yang memasuki jendela kamarku. Dia menyilangkan ke dua kakinya di atas kursi dan kedua tangannya berada di antara tengah-tengah paha dan kakinya. Dengan pose duduk seperti itu dan cahaya bulan yang menyinarinya dalam ke gelapan, cukup membuat sosok manisnya berubah jadi menakutkan.

"Ingin menagih sesuatu padamu _Nee-chan_,"

Kenapa nada bicaramu serasa di buat-buat? Dan senyuman yang berada di bibirmu sangatlah palsu Kyoshi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghidupkan lampu kamarku? Di sini sangat gelap," gumamku yang segera menghidupkan lampu kamar dan menutup serta mengunci pintu kamarku dari dalam.

Aku membuang tas ku ke sembarang tempat lalu berjalan dan merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur yang empuk berukuran lumayan besar bila di ingat aku hanya tidur seorang diri.

"Aku masih bisa melihat _Shinigami_ mu itu lho, _Nee-chan_."

Entah kenapa kalimat yang di keluarkan Kyoshi tidak membuatku panik atau pun terkejut. Karna kini aku tahu apa yang dia inginkan dari ku.

"Aku tahu,"

"Jadi?"

Aku melihat Kyoshi beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiriku. Mau tidak mau aku harus menceritakan tentang buku dan Shinigami itu kepadanya. Aku tidak ingin dia mati karna buku itu, tapi aku ingin dia bisa membantuku dengan kejeniusannya.

"Kau sudah janji akan menceritakannya, kan _Nee-chan_?" Tanya Kyoshi yang merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku dan menatapku dalam-dalam, penuh dengan rasa ke ingintahuan.

"Baiklah, karna aku sudah berjanji padamu," jawabku yang sedikit melirik ke arah Light yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam seakan-akan dia pasrah dengan keputusanku.

"Begini, buku yang kau pegang itu adalah buku kematian milik para Shinigami."

"Ya, aku tahu hal itu karna sudah ada penjelasan mengenai itu di bukunya."

"Berarti sebagian besar kau sudah paham dengan buku itu dan kegunaannya kan Kyoshi?"

"Ya, buku itu bisa membunuh siapa saja dengan menulis nama orang yang ingin kita tulis sambil membayangkan wajahnya. Lalu, 40 detik kemudian orang itu akan meninggal dengan serangan jantung atau bisa juga dengan cara yang lain sesuka hati kita untuk membunuh,"

Beginilah punya seorang adik yang jenius, tanpa ku jelaskan dia segera mengerti. Sedangkan aku? Harus mengartikannya dulu di internet.

"Lalu untuk apa aku menjelaskan padamu bila kau sudah memahami semuanya?" Tanyaku yang mulai bangkit dan duduk di samping Kyoshi sambil menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah heran.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba membunuh, _Nee-chan_?"

_DEG_

Baiklah, ucapan dia kali ini berhasil membuat jantungku serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Dia tahu kalau aku tidak berani membunuh satu orang pun. Dan dengan pertanyaan itu dia membuatku seperti pengecut. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya kan, _anak jenius_?"

"Tentu—"

Aaarrggh... Kenapa kau dengan mudah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan senyum malaikat begitu Kyoshi? Aku benar-benar terlihat bodoh di hadapannya.

"Bodoh,"

'_Hei Light, ucapkanlah hal yang dapat membuatku tampak hebat di hadapannya. Bukan mengataiku bodoh seperti itu!'_ batinku yang menatap Light dengat tatapan kesal.

"Aku ingin membantumu _Onee-chan_,"

Lagi-lagi kau mengeluarkan senyuman malaikatmu. Tapi apa maksudmu?

"Membantuku?"

"Iya... Sebagai KIRA tentunya,"

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

"Ba-bagaimana kau mengetahui tentang KIRA?" Semua perkataanmu dapat dengan mudah membuatku terkena serangan jantung, Kyoshi.

"Mudah saja, saat KIRA dulu masih menghakimi para penjahat, aku mendengar rumor bahwa KIRA dapat membunuh tanpa harus mengotorkan langsung tangannya. Dengan kata lain, dia dapat membunuh dengan cara lain. Dulu aku sempat sedikit penasaran dengan cara KIRA untuk membunuh, namun tidak ada hasil dan petunjuk satu pun yang dapat ku temui untuk mencari tahu jawabannya. Dengan itu aku pun menyerah."

"Jadi maksudmu?"

"Haaaaa—pada akhirnya aku menemukan buku itu di kamarmu dan mengartikannya. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, namun setelah melihat langsung bahwa pemilik buku itu atau Shinigami benar-benar nyata. Aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa _'sepertinya'_ buku itu adalah buku yang pernah di pakai oleh KIRA untuk membunuh tanpa mengotori tangannya secara langsung. Bagaimana _Nee-chan_? Aku benar?"

"..." Aku hanya bisa diam, semua yang di katakannya benar. Kenapa aku tidak pernah berpikir hal yang sama dengannya?

"_Nee-chan_?"

"Kau benar, _jenius_."

Ya, aku bisa melihat senyuman mautmu lagi Kyoshi. Kau bangga, heh? Tapi ku akui kau benar dan aku sangat iri denganmu.

"_Nee-chan_, boleh ku coba menggunakan buku itu?"

Sejenak aku terdiam dan melirik ke arah Light dengan tatapan ragu. Ya, tentu saja menunggu jawaban dari Light yang menyetujuinya ataupun tidak.

"Tentu saja boleh, kau bisa di andalkan dari pada kakak mu."

_JLEB!_

"Light? Sekalinya kau bicara kau hanya mengatakan hal itu?" Ucapku dengan nada marah sambil mengembungkan pipiku.

"Hahaha, boleh ku pinjam bukunya _Nee-chan_?"

Kali ini aku menghela nafas cukup panjang setelah mengetahui kalo Light benar-benar menjadi percaya pada Kyoshi dibandingkan dengan ku.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian!"

Akhirnya akupun memberikan buku kematian itu pada Kyoshi. Mungkin memang dialah yang lebih pantas jadi penerus KIRA di banding olehku. Dia jenius, tenang, dan juga memihak pada keadilan. Berbeda denganku yang lamban, bodoh dan ceroboh.

Kini aku hanya terdiam dan duduk manis melihat adikku dan Shinigami itu tengah sibuk mencari nama penjahat lewat internet yang berada di meja belajarku. Seserius itukah mereka? Segampang itu juga mereka membunuh orang? Ya, memang orang yang di bunuh pantas mati. Tapi di sisi lain aku berpikir kalau mereka juga pantas di beri kesempatan. Plin-plan? Aku tahu itu.

"Ya, sudah lima penjahat kelas kakap yang ku tulis dengan buku ini. Bagaimana Light?"

"Itu sudah cukup untuk hari ini."

Lamunanku seketika buyar karna suara berisik yang berasal dari dua laki-laki yang berada di hadapanku. Lima penjahat? Terasa sangat mudah untuk kalian.

"Cepat kau hidupkan televisi nya,"

"Baik,"

'_Pemirsa, kami kembali dengan berita terkemuka yang kini berhasil membuat para polisi kebingungan. Di dalam satu penjara terkenal yang berada di Tokyo. __Di temukan lima kriminal yang tiba-tiba meninggal karna serangan jantung di malam yang bersamaan. __Apa ini hanya kebetulan atau ada alasan lain mengenai kematian mereka? Apakah mungkin—...'_

"Kita berhasil! Buku ini benar-benar hebat!"

[Normal POV; Kediaman Near]

"Near, berita itu—"

"Aku tahu. Cepat hubungi Roger!"

Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut _blonde_ yang di ikat seperti buntut kuda kepada bocah _albino_ yang tengah asik bermain dengan koleksi _Gundam_nya. Akhirnya wanita paruh baya itupun menuruti apa yang di katakan oleh bocah yang di panggil dengan sebutan; Near.

"Baik."

.

.

.

"_Moshi-moshi, Near? Ada apa?"_

"Kau melihat berita tadi?"

"_Ya, aku melihatnyai. Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?"_

"Itulah tujuanku menghubungimu Roger. Aku butuh _'anak itu,'_"

"_Kau yakin?"_

"Ya, dia bisa membantuku."

"_Baiklah, saya mengerti."_

_PIIIIP—_

"Siapa anak yang kau maksud Near?"

"Kalian akan tahu secepatnya, karna permainan segera di mulai—"

Senyum licik keluar dari mulut mungil bocah _albino_ tersebut, serta memasang wajah penuh dengan kelicikan, dan—gembira?

[Kirino POV; Rumah Hasegawa]

"Kau benar-benar membunuhnya Kyoshi?" Tanyaku yang antusias dan berlari ke arah Kyoshi dan Light.

"Tentu saja, sangat mudah membunuh mereka dengan buku ini."

"Apa kau tidak takut sedikit pun?" Kini nadaku sedikit melemah saat melihat wajah Kyoshi semakin mirip dengan wajah pembunuh di balik kepolosannya. Apa langkahku kali ini salah?

"Tentu saja aku takut. Tapi rasa takutku kini terganti oleh rasa kepuasan."

Mataku terbelalak, tubuhku bergetar, jantungku berdegup cepat saat dia mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya dan tersenyum atas kematian orang lain. Kini aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan rasa takut dalam diriku. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa aku mengubah Kyoshi dengan waktu yang singkat. Aku tidak ingin dia menderita. Tapi—dia begitu... Dia begitu terlihat puas setelah membunuh para penjahat dengan buku itu? _Kami-sama_, _apa aku berdosa telah memasukan adikku sendiri ke dalam jurang yang dapat mencelakakan hidupnya?_ Aaaaarrrggh—aku benar-benar bodoh!

"Kyoshi, cepat kau kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur." Gumamku tanpa melihat wajah dan sorot mata Kyoshi, karna saat ini aku sedang menunduk dan merasa ketakutan.

"Tapi _Nee-chan_—"

"Ku bilang cepat!" ucapku dengan nada yang cukup tinggi sambil menunjukan telapak tanganku ke arah pintu kamar yang berada di sebelah kiri yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

"Baiklah," jawab Kyoshi singkat sambil beranjak dari kursi dan menuju ke ambang pintu kamarku.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, _Onee-chan_."

"..." Lagi-lagi aku terdiam dan membisu karnanya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku membalas tatapan Kyoshi yang terlihat dingin semenjak membunuh para penjahat-penjahat tadi. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan sikapnya saat ini. Dia seperti bukan Kyoshi yang ku kenal.

"Aku sangat tertarik untuk menjadi—KIRA."

_BLAM_

Aku hanya diam.

Diam.

Dan terdiam mencerna perkataan terakhir Kyoshi sebelum beranjak pergi dari kamarku. _"Aku sangat tertarik menjadi KIRA." _Dia mengatakan kalimat itu di ambang pintu kamarku dengan wajah senyum polosnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wajah pembunuh dan sama sekali tidak tersenyum sedikitpun.

"Adikmu benar-benar berbakat,"

"..."

"Kalau kau iri dengannya, bangkitlah dan bunuh mereka."

"_Urusai!_"

[Normal POV; Esoknya di taman]

Hawa pagi yang sejuk. Nyanyian burung yang terdengar merdu. Hembusan angin yang menerobos pori-pori. Suara langkah kaki berbagai macam manusia dan hewan. Tumbuhan yang hidup di sekeliling. Dunia manusia benar-benar indah. Jauh lebih indah sebelum mereka menghancurkannya dengan tangan mereka sendiri.

Saat ini terlihat seorang gadis remaja tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah taman di samping pohon beringin yang sangat rindang dan indah. Sosok gadis yang terlihat manis ini seperti sedang menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Seorang pacar? Entahlah. Gadis yang tengah melamun ini bernama; Hasegawa Kirino.

"Misa-_chan_ lama!" Gerutu Kirino yang tengah menengok ke arah kiri dan kanan menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang namanya sedari tadi dia ucapkan.

"Sepertinya dia harus membagi waktu dan pergi secara diam-diam tanpa ketahuan," ucap seorang (makhluk) yang setia berdiri di belakang Kirino.

"_Soukka ne_, berat ya menjadi seora—"

"Kirino-_chan_! Maaf menunggu lama," ucapan Kirino terpotong saat seorang gadis berpakaian _ghothic_ melambai dan berteriak ke arah Kirino. Dan dengah langkah gotai gadis itu berjalan ke tempat Kirino dan _Shinigami_ itu berada.

"_Daijoubu_ Misa-_chan_, sekarang bisa kita mulai latihannya?

[Kirino POV]

'Haaaaa—' Aku menghela nafas panjang tanpa sepengatahuan mereka. _'Kau harus siap Kirino!'_ inner ku.

"Baiklah, pelajaran pertama! Kau haru belajar menenangkan hatimu setelah membunuh seseorang dengan Death Note." Ucap gadis mungil berpakaian _gothic loly_ yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajahku.

"_Nani_?" Aku hanya bertanya karna kebingungan dengan pelajaran pertama yang di berikan oleh gadis yang sempat menjadi seorang KIRA ke dua ini.

"Hei, itu tidak penting! Sebaiknya kau mencari tahu data tentang para penjahat yang harus di adili!" Kini yang berbicara dengan nada ketus adalah _Shinigami_ Light yang mempunyai buku kematian yang terus ku pegang.

"Light-kun, ini juga penting ko! Jika hatinya belum kuat dan selalu terguncang, dia tidak bisa menjadi KIRA!" Ucap Misa sambil menggembungkan pipinya dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada Light. Benarkah mereka pasangan pembunuh? Dan aku jadi sedikit penasaran dengan wajah Light waktu dia masih menjadi seorang manusia.

"Itu masalah belakangan! Yang terpenting sekarang dia bisa menyelidiki, menganalisa, dan membunuh para penjahat tanpa diketahui."

"Tapi Light-kun, seorang KIRA harus mempunyai mental dan hati yang kuat. Itu harus Light-kun!"

"Tapi saat aku menjadi KIRA tidak butuh semua itu untuk menghakimi, yang terpenting kelihaian dalam membunuh!"

"Aaaaa—Light-kun kan laki-laki! Berbeda dengan Misa yang mengerti perasaan takut saat membunuh pertama kali."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau dapat membunuh tanpa embel-embel seperti itu kan, Misa?"

"Memang, tapi kan—"

"Sudah...Sudah... Jadi sekarang apa yang harus ku pelajari?" Aku yang terus diam melihat perdebatan aneh mereka akhirnya ikut masuk dalam lingkaran merah yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Tentu saja yang Misa bilang tadi!"

"Bukan! Langsung saja pada intinya!"

"Light-kun!"

"..." Dan pada akhirnya aku pun diam di antara perdebatan mereka dan merasa di tendang keluar dalam lingkaran merah yang mereka buat dengan aura yang mencekam.

[Skip Time]

Akhirnya sambil menunggu perdebatan mereka yang tidak ada habisnya aku memutuskan untuk duduk dan membaca novel yang kebetulan kubawa dari rumah.

"Haaa—baiklah Misa mengalah! Kalau itu bukan Light, Misa pasti tidak mau mengalah." Gumam Misa yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahku dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan ku pelajari?" Ucapku yang antusias mengetahui perdebatan mereka berdua telah usai. Kini aku menutup novelku dan menggantinya dengan buku kematian.

"Ini, tadi malam Misa mencari beberapa nama penjahat-penjahat dari Internet, lebih baik sekarang coba Kirino catat nama mereka masing-masing," gumam Misa yang memberikan lembaran kertas yang berisi nama, biodata dan foto para penjahat kepadaku.

"Ba-baiklah, akan ku co-ba," Ujarku yang segera mengambil kertas itu dan mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Coba kau tulis sambil membayangkan wajah mereka Kirino,"

"Aku mengerti Light."

Aku mengambil pulpen yang berada di tasku. Dengan tekad yang sedikit melemah dan tangan yang bergetar akhirnya aku tetap menulis semua nama penjahat yang berada di biodata itu sambil membayangan wajah mereka.

Kini situasi di antara kami seketika berubah jadi keheningan saat aku menuliskan semua nama di buku kematian ini. Dan beberapa saat kemudian—

"Se-selesai," bisikku yang masih merasakan rasa ketakutan yang amat sangat. Bagaimana tidak? Aku telah membunuh orang dengan sengaja!

"Kerja bagus, sekarang tinggal menunggu 40 detik!" Ucap Light dengan wajah penuh kemenangan dan senyuman licik yang di pamerkan di bibirnya.

"A-aku ya-ng tel-ah mem-bu-nuh mere—ka?" ujarku yang terbata-bata.

"Ya, hasilnya bisa kita lihat di rumahmu." Aku melihat Light mengatakan kalimat itu dengan wajah dan aura yang benar-benar memojokkan ku untuk mengikuti semua yang dia perintahkan.

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini sudah cukup untukmu Kirino-_chan_, kau sangat pucat." Bisik Misa yang menghampiriku dan mengelus punggungku. Aku benar-benar pecundang di hadapan mereka.

Haaa—Ayolah Kirino. Aku harus bisa menenangkan pikiran dan batinku. Aku harus bisa menjadi kuat untuk menggantikan peran mereka sebagai KIRA. Dan dengan itu Kyoshi tidak perlu membuat dosa yang lebih dari cukup!

[Normal POV]

"Aku mengerti!"

Kini mata yang berawal penuh dengan ketakutan berakhir dengan mata yang mengilangkan rasa takut dan memunculkan keberanian di dalam hati gadis bernama Kirino itu.

Apakah Kirino benar-benar sudah bertekad menjadi KIRA di dunia yang telah di tinggalkan oleh Light? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kyoshi yang juga sangat berminat membantu kakak perempuannya dan menjadi seorang KIRA? Apa saja yang akan di ajarkan oleh seorang penyanyi terkenal; Misa Amane, sekaligus 'mantan' KIRA ke dua? Dan, apa tindakan serta rencana detective terhebat di Jepang; Nate River?

Kini sudah tidak ada lagi Light Vs L, yang ada hanyalah penerus dari orang-orang hebat yang sama-sama merasa dirinya lah yang paling hebat dan benar dalam keadilan. Kirino Vs Near. Siapakah yang akan menang?

.

.

.

Keadilan atau kejahatan?

"Khu—Khu—Khu—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Chap 5 selesai **

**Lalalala~ Misa tau ini abal, gaje dan aneh!  
><strong>

**Bentar mau curhat dulu (?)**

**Jujur agak sedikit belum puas di chap ini sama deskripsinya =A=" dan alurnya kecepetan ya? Dx Aaaaarrrgggh gomen ne QAQ**

**Apa lagi pas bagian Near T^T**

**Kenapa setiap normal POV rasanya susah banget bikin deskripsinya =.="**

**Ya intinya masih banyk kesalahan dan harus belajar bikin ff yang keren u.u**

**Tapi makasi masih pada setia dan mau baca fict ini QAQ #peluk readers satu-satu#**

**gomen juga buat Lie n reader lainnya yang udah nunggu :/  
><strong>

**Jangan lupa review.. onegai~**

**dan Misa usahain updeat secepatnya :3  
><strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
